Stand With Me
by Dimples73
Summary: Sam's in love this is different he is in love with the Presidents niece will he win her over? Will the president be happy with his niece's choice? there's also a problem Johnathan Bartlet is after his brother and his staff will they be safe? Will Johnathan be caught before someone gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Sam's in love this is different he is in love with the Presidents niece will he win her over? Will the president be happy with his niece's choice?

1)

Set after Hartsfield's Landing

Sam does not go to California but runs for vice president instead then president

Mea Bartlet - red hair styled in a short wispy cut 5' 7"she has very blue eyes. She is average weight she is 34- October 31

Sam-37 December 24

Josh-40- November 20

Donna-37

CJ Cregg-44

Danny Concannon-45

Jed and Abbey Bartlet-60

Zoey-19

Liz and Doug -40

Anna-12

Gus-1

Eleanor-32

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the White House he was hoping to get some things done he was in a good mood. He was just talking to Josh about finding the right women. On his mind was what he president said about him being president one day. He wasn't watching where he was going he rammed right into a women.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-"Sam looked at her a smile reached across his face

"Mea is that you?" Sam asked

"In the flesh."

Sam hugged her. "It's good to see you how are things going?"

"Fine Zoey called me and told me about you and the call girl."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah were done. Well were just friends. Your uncle wasn't too happy. However, you know him he's over it I think. It's been like two years"

"Yeah he's easy going. How are Josh and Donna?"

"They are fighting like a married couple." Sam replied

"They should just date already." Mea replied

Sam nodded, "They claim they don't like each other. It clearly points to liking each other. They fought at the campaign as if they were dating. I mean how often do they act like a married couple?"

Sam laughed he spoke," I missed you."

"I missed you somehow the guys I dated well they aren't you."

"Great then go out with me."

"Sure any time. I can get away with not having secret service around."

Sam nodded he pulled Mea into his office, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I have been thinking about something your uncle said to me last night."

"What did he say?"

"Sam. You're gonna run for President one day. Don't be scared. You can do it. I believe in you."

"I think you will too."

"If I do will you be there?"

Mea kissed Sam on the cheek she replied, "Always and forever."

Sam smiled, "Have you seen your Uncle yet?"

"No I was hoping I would run into you first."

"Glad you did."

"Nice chess set." Mea replied

"Your uncle gave it to me last night we played chess. He said it was a Lotus set, hand-carved camel-bone. That's what he told me.""Do you like working for my Uncle?""Yes. Are you okay?"

"Yes but I do need to talk to you. It's about my dad."

Sam looked at her" Did he hurt you?"

"Not here Sam."

"Okay, I get off at six. If I don't I'll call the residence. If I'm off at six I'm going to go home and change."

"Okay."

"Donna and Josh are here." Sam told her

"Yeah I heard them. Mea replied

Sam smiled he opened his door as he did Donna and Josh were arguing about something

"See." Sam whispered to her.

"Things never change. I leave after the inauguration and you were fighting and you're still fighting." Mea joked with them

"Uh, not fighting having a disagreement." Josh said walking over to Mea. He gave her a hug

"Uh Josh ," Mea Joked as she hugged Donna.

"See you later Sam" Mea told him

Sam nodded went into his office. He started on his work.

"You going to ask her out?" Josh asked leaning on Sam's doorframe

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Josh nodded and left.

"Mea?"

"Hi CJ how are things going?"

"Good." CJ said giving her a hug.

"Have you seen Toby or Leo?"

"No."

"Talk to you soon."

Mea nodded she walked to the office she noticed another women it wasn't Mrs. Landingham she turned to see another guy "Hi I'm Mea Bartlet."

"Charlie Young. You must be the president's niece. I can tell him you're here."

"No Is Leo in?"

"He is in his office."

"Where is that?"

"I have to talk to Leo I can take her." Sam said to Charlie

"What happened to Mrs. Landingham?" Mea asked Sam

"She was killed in a car accident the new Lady is Debbie. Charlie found her she's quite the character."

Mea nodded. "How did you take the news about my Uncle having MS?"

"I was shocked. It was like a big blow to the chest he lied."

"Yeah I told my Uncle he should have come clean after he was in the white house. That way there wouldn't have been a trial."

"Yeah I agree." Sam replied.

"Leo?"

"Hi Sam come on in."

"Mea how are you doing?" Leo said hugging her

"Good, is my uncle in the office?"

"I'll check. Are you alright?"

Mea nodded

Leo walked into Jed's office.

"Good morning Mr. President."

"Good morning Leo did you know, Dreaming is still a very mysterious phenomena?"

"No sir I didn't. There's a young lady here to see you."

"Do I want to see her?"

"Yes sir."

"Debbie" Jed called

The door opened Mea walked in, "Hi Uncle Jed."

Jed smiled

"Mea get over here and give me a hug." Jed told her

Mea walked to her uncle and hugged him.

"Your Aunt and cousin Zoey are in the Residence. Why don't you go on up. I'm so glad you're here."

Mea nodded

"Are things okay?" Jed asked

Mea nodded

"Mr. President."

"Sam did you know Mea was back?"

"Yes I did."

Mea and Sam smiled at each other

"Charlie, Take Mea to the residence."

"Yes sir." Charlie said

"Bye Sam I hope to see you soon."

Sam smiled he hoped so too. He watched Mea leave with Charlie.

"Sam was there something you wanted?"

"Uh yeah I was going to ask you if I could take Mea out for dinner."

"My niece?"

Sam nodded

"What do you think Leo?"

"Sam you have always liked her"

"Yes sir."

Jed Looked at Leo then towards Sam he spoke to Sam, "Come have a seat for a moment."

Sam obeyed

"There is a reason I don't talk about my brother much. He used to beat my niece she lived with us from the time she was thirteen until she was nineteen she moved away. She has been going to university at Kentucky she wanted to get as far away as she could. After her graduation, my brother when to her place he beat her up. I had him thorn in jail. Sam if I let you date her promise me you wont hurt her."

Sam looked at the president, "No sir I wouldn't do that. And I knew about that she told me."

"Okay Sam you can take her on a date."

"Thank -you sir. "

Sam returned to his office.

Josh knocked and entered "what did the president say?"

"Josh I think I'm in love."

"I have heard that from you before."

"Josh this is different. I loved her when we first met during the campaign. I wanted to marry her then. I didn't have the guts to ask her. I do now. Josh I want Mea to be in my life forever. I don't want to lose her again."

Josh nodded he looked at Sam," my advice go on some dates then decide."

"Yeah."

Residence earlier

"Thanks Charlie I can handle it form here."

Charlie nodded he walked back to the west wing.

Mea knocked on the door she entered

"Aunt Abby, Zoey?"

Abby walked out of her study

"Mea! "She said hugging her

"Hi. I came for a visit." Mea replied

"Are you okay?" Abbey asked her niece she could sense something was wrong she just hoped she was wrong.

"I'm fine why is everyone asking me that?" Mea replied

"Okay. Are you hungry?" Abbey said looking at her niece; she knew something was different with her. She seemed different.

Mea shook her head.

"Come in the kitchen and have a drink," Abbey said

Mea followed she knew her aunt knew she was a doctor a thoracic surgeon to be exact she still knew medical. Mea couldn't tell anyone just yet. She just hoped her aunt didn't guess She put her bags down and followed her aunt into the kitchen.

"Mea you know that your uncle has relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis"

"Yeah I knew seven years ago. I was there when he was diagnosed who knows?"

"The Vice President Hoynes, Sam, Josh, CJ, Toby, Leo, Ellie, Liz, Zoey, Doug and you oh and I know."

Mea nodded and got a pop from the fridge. She sat at the table. "Did something happen to Uncle Jed?"

"He had an episode about two years ago. He recovered" Abbey told her

Mea nodded, "How is he?"

"He is doing well."

Mea nodded she decided to get right to the point.

"Aunt Abby do you like Sam?"

"Yes why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Mea, he likes you we all know that he has had girlfriends but they aren't you. He liked you the first day you met on the campaign." Abbey said thinking back to that day.

_1997_

_"Hi I'm Mea Bartlet"_

_Abbey turned around to see who her niece was talking to she smiled to see it was Sam she didn't know his name but he seemed nice enough."_

_"Sam Seaborn. Are you the Governors daughter?"_

_"No niece I live with them. You want to help me with some stuff?" Mea asked_

_"Sure. Someone as pretty as you deserves the help."_

_Abbey Scoffed he was sure a sweet talker. She liked Sam he seemed like a nice man._

_She watched Mea and Sam as they worked together she smiled at that. Maybe Sam was going to good for her. She hooped so._

xxxxxxx

"Aunt Abbey?"

Abbey snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes dear?"

"Where is Zoey?"

"Going to school she is in the dorms at Georgetown University."

"Oh is she in class now I'll stop by and say Hi."

"Most likely stay and talk to me. I'm leaving for a few days to go and do some first lady stuff."

"What do you have to do?" Mea asked

"Travel have luncheons, "Abbey told her

Mea spent the day with her aunt at six she headed down to Sam's office to hear him say

"The last speech is written if I'm needed my phone is on."

Josh nodded he whispered good luck.

Sam nodded and smiled. He grabbed his jacket he turned to see Mea, "Hey going home to change meet you at the residence in a bit." Sam said kissing her cheek. Mea nodded and went back up to the residence.

Sam went home to change. He changed into a pair of jeans and a polo He returned to the white house only this time going to the residence.

He knocked on the door

He was greeted by Charlie who let him in.

"Mea?"

Jed and Abbey walked out

"Where are you going?" Jed asked

"To the Italian restaurant"

"Sam I don't want to see Mea hurt."

"No sir."

"She has a panic button and I assigned her secret service."

"Yes sir."

Mea walked out in a pair of black blue jeans a purple t-shirt she had on a purple Jacket.

Sam gave Mea the purple Rose

"Sam it's beautiful. Thank you"

"Ready to go?"

Mea nodded

Sam gave her his arm.

Sam and Mea walked along the park Sam looked at Mea

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah nothing is wrong just. My dad came to the school he started hitting me. . Sam he said that he would see my Uncle gets what is coming to him. He said when he was shot that was just a warning."

"What?"

"Yeah he said that was just a warning."

"Mea you have to tell him. The secret service has to know"

"Will you tell them with me?"

"Yeah let's go."

Sam drove back to the white house. Sam drove into the private white house driveway. He pulled in beside the president's car.

Sam and Mea got out and walked up to the residence.

Abbey looked up from reading. She tapped Jed who muted the TV.

"Hi, I didn't expect you two back so soon." Abbey replied

"Sam what's wrong?" Jed asked

"Uncle Jed, Aunt Abbey you know how both of you asked if I was okay."

Jed and Abbey nodded.

"Well he came to the collage as I was packing he told me he was going to see to it you got what was coming to you. He said you being shot was just a warning." Mea told them.

"Mea are you telling me he threatened you with your Uncle's life?"

"Yes."

"How could he be involved weren't those guys white supremacists?" Sam asked

"Yes he could be saying that to scare Mea or he could have been involved. In the meantime if you two are going to go out stay close to the White house." Jed told them as he left.

"Yeah that went well." Mea muttered.

Sam kissed her. Mea led him upstairs to the game room. They started to play pool

"Have you ever blown up at my Uncle?"

"No. Josh did a few years ago."

"I heard about that is he okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Sam do you think my Uncle is safe?"

"Yeah did you hear that?" Sam asked as they both froze they heard footsteps coming down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Mea walked out into the hall both sighed a relief when they saw it was Zoey

"Hey Zoe." Mea said

"Mea" Zoey said walking to Mea. She hugged her

"Mom told me you were here."

"Yeah I came today."

"Mom called me she told me. I came for a visit. What is Sam doing here?"

"We are going out." Sam said putting an arm around Mea.

"You staying here tonight?" Mea asked Zoey

"Yeah." Zoey replied

"Why you two on edge are my mom is too."

"Zoey if I tell you. Promise me you won't freak."

Zoey nodded

"My dad threatened me with the life of your dad."

"What no wonder why the extra security."

"Yeah and I now have to stay close to the white house. Not that I mind. I get to spend more time with you." Sam said hugging Mea

Mea hugged him back.

"Where are you sleeping?" Zoey asked

"Not in the same room." Abbey said

"No." Sam replied

"Sam you can have the room beside the game room." Abbey told him

"Yeah if I'm going to stay here would I be able to go home and get some clothes?" Sam asked

"Sam, Has Mea told you about her father?"

"Yes ."

"Then you know his violence. He doesn't utter threats he follows through. Zoey is here for that reason. He doesn't know Ellie that well she is safe where he is. Liz, Doug and Anna are on their way." Abbey told Sam

"Yeah but-" Sam stopped he nodded as he saw the look on Abbey's face

"You can go with secret service to get some stuff and then come back here." Abbey told him

"What about CJ, Tobey, Josh, Donna and Leo?" Sam asked

"They will all have secret service assigned to them with a panic button."

Sam hugged and kissed Mea. He gave is pool cue to her, "See you soon." He said leaving

"I shouldn't have come back here. I should have left Kentucky and gone elsewhere I have now put Uncle Jed's senior staff in jeopardy." Mea said sitting on a couch in the hall.

"No you really didn't he would have come anyway and he could have hurt us. Zoey said

Mea nodded she walked back into the game room she put the pool cues back. She walked back out to her aunt.

"Mea things will be okay. Jed wants the senior staff safe he thinks of Charlie, Josh and Sam as his sons. He thinks of CJ as a daughter. Johnathan has been calling him with complaints. The calls have been to the white house residence. Mea if anything happened to you Jed and I wouldn't forgive ourselves. You're not only our niece but our daughter."

Mea hugged her aunt she had always felt safe with them.

"Mea don't ever think you're not special to us. We love you so much."

"Aunt Abby I have never felt like I wasn't special. You and Uncle Jed took me in when you didn't have to. You love me. You have raised me like any parent. I'm thankful for that." Mea told her aunt.

Abbey nodded.

"Lover boy is back" Zoey teased

Mea looked at her and smiled sure enough Sam walked up the steps.

"Sam, Zoey was just telling me how much she wanted to lose playing poker." Mea told him

"Did someone say poker?" Jed asked coming off the elevator with Leo, Josh, Donna, Charlie, Toby and CJ"

"Yeah Zoey wants to lose." Sam told Jed

"Abbey you playing?" Jed asked

Abbey nodded; let's move downstairs to Leo's office." She told everyone.

They all walked to Leo's office. They started to set things up.

"Uncle Jed can we play a game without trivia?" Mea asked

"That won't happen he lives for it." Abbey told her

"He also has his own time." Josh replied

They all laughed

"Bartlet time." Zoey replied

Mea took a seat in between CJ and Sam

CJ stated to deal the cards.

They started to play.

"There are three English words ending in "-gry" Jed responded

"Hungry" CJ replied

"Angry" Tobey replied

Sam thought he spoke," meagry or aggry as in "aggry bead . There are over 100 obsolete words that end in -gry. So there for the third word is not really a word any more let's just say it's obsolete."

"Alright Princeton" Toby replied

"Way to go Sam. Stump my dad." Zoey said

As everyone laughed

They continued to play poker.

"Which is the largest state?" Jed asked

"Alaska. "Josh replied

"Uncle Jed it's your bet." Mea told him

"He's thinking." Zoey replied

"I call your bet CJ." Abbey said

"So what's all of your secret service names?" Zoey asked

"Princeton" Sam replied

"Flamingo" CJ replied

"I don't have one" Josh replied

"Yeah you do it's Harvard." Jed replied

"Okay" Josh replied

"Chicago." Leo replied

"Ziggy" Toby replied

Sam and Mea looked at each other "Ziggy?"They replied

"Yeah they said from Ziggler" Toby replied

"We'll that's honestly better than mine." Mea responded

"What is it?" CJ asked

"Kentucky."

"Yeah you all get your Universities I get bookbag."

"No I don't " CJ responded

"Okay enough talk about your secret service names let's play."

"Oh yeah, comes from the man who lives on Bartlet time." Mea joked

"Aunt Abbey has good ones, Lady Liberty and Lady Eagle." Mea replied

"Yeah those are good." Josh commented

"Okay place your bets." Abbey said

Mea looked at her cards she was going to win this

"Three." Toby said

CJ dealt him three cards

"Two. "Abbey said

"Three." CJ said dealing herself three

"Three "Sam said

"Stand" Mea replied

"Are you sure?" Jed asked

"Yep" Mea replied

"Check. "Jed said knocking on the table looking at his niece she had a good poker face.

"Check." Josh said

"Check." Sam replied

"Check." Leo replied

"Check. "Abbey replied

"Check." Zoey replied

CJ knocked on the table she replied," Check"

"50 dollars." Mea said placing a fifty on the pile.

"Take it. "Sam said

"Fold." Josh replied

"I'm out. "Abbey said

"Out." Zoey replied

"Take it." CJ replied

"Fold" Leo replied

"Nothing like the mounting tension of a well contested hand. " Josh replied

"Okay Mea. I see your 50 and raise you 50." Jed told her

"Same." Mea told him

"Too rich for my blood. Out" Sam replied

"Yeah I'm out." CJ replied

"Okay Mea beat trip nines." Jed told her

"Ooh..." Everyone replied

"Sure thing. 1 queen, 2 queen and time to weep 3 queen." Mea said

"Oh nice one Mea." Abbey replied

As CJ clapped for her.

"What I thought you were bluffing." Jed said

"I don't bluff. And I will be taking my money." Mea said collecting her money "here you go Sam" Mea said giving him back 50 bucks.

"Oh sure give Sam back his money." CJ joked

Everyone laughed as they got up

"Mea want to take a walk with me?" Sam asked

"Sure." Mea said she turned to her Uncle, "What are you doing with the A1237 Bill?"

"It hasn't been talked about yet."

"Uncle Jed let me Work on it."

"Are you serious?" Jed asked

"Yes. Uncle Jed I want Johnathan caught I want him in jail. Uncle Jed let me have a team and I could do it please?"

"Sir I'll do it." Sam replied

"Yeah same here." CJ replied

"Yeah." Josh replied

"Uncle Jed I can do this. We talked about it before. You know I wanted it before you became president."

"I know Mea give me a bit to think about it."

"Uncle Jed. I want a job. You know I wanted one when you first entered the Whitehouse."

"I know you did."

"Put her in communications." Leo responded

"Yeah she can be my deputy." Sam responded

Josh and CJ snickered

Mea smacked Josh

CJ made kissing sounds as the senior staff laughed

"Yeah cause that's mature." Mea joked back

"Give me some time to talk it over with Leo." Jed told her

Mea nodded Sam took her hand they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Mea and Sam walked down the steps to the basement.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was waiting for him to pass the abuse bill but I never wanted to ask."

"Sam what happened with the shooting?"

"Josh and Bartlet were shot. Josh nearly died."

"Did you know about the MS then?"

"No."

"Sam if my Uncle lets me work on the abuse bill would you help me?"

"Yeah."

"Sam are you okay?"

"Mea. I was thinking about running for vice president."

"Isn't Hoynes VP?"

"Yeah."

" Seriously are you okay?"

"Did you hear about my dad?"

"No, did he do something to you again?"

"Yeah on top of the many beatings he had an affair for twenty eight years."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

Mea rubbed Sam's back. "Sam where are we?"

"The basement. The senior staff met here before. Want to make out?"

"Nice place." Mea replied as they walked down the steps and sat on the couch

"Yeah" Sam said flopping on the couch.

"Sam, do you need to talk about your dad?" Mea asked Knowing Sam had lots on his mind. He would often go from one thing to another until he was asked directly about things that bothered him. Mea was the one that knew him. They had shared so much they both knew so much about each other.

"Mea why am I the last to know?"

"For what?"

"All of the staff knew before me about the MS. When he told me it was like Sam I have relapsing remitting MS. I'm fine. Even Donna knew before me. Toby stands over me and tells me to use punctuation. CJ, Josh and Toby have meeting in their offices without me. They ask me for advice then don't use it. Or they say stuff and I get flak from Leo. Josh is Leo's favorite. Josh is everyone's favorite."

"No you're my aunt's favorite out of all the senior staff"

"Really?"

"You know my Uncle thinks of you as a son he thinks of Josh and Charlie as a son and CJ as a daughter."

"Yeah"

"Sam you mean a lot to everyone. They all love you. You just happen to be the youngest."

"Yeah"

"Sam I know things like that bother you."

"Yeah"

"Have you been okay?"

"Yeah I guess. It bothered me that for twenty-eight years he a mistress. I wonder if she knew he was a child abuser. He has another girl. Did he hurt her too?"

"I don't know. Have you met them yet?"

"No I have five older sisters he never abused them. Just me. They are angry with me for not talking to him.

"Who?"

"My dad. I haven't talked to him."

"Let me guess when you found out you didn't go home."

"Yeah"

"I wish I had come back sooner. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah"

"Sam I know you."

"I was feeling angry. I didn't know what to think. You're here now that makes it all better."

Mea rubbed his arm

"The thing is how am I supposed to love another sister? I have five now six. I don't need another sister."

"Sam, whatever happens I will be there. Remember always and forever."

Sam smiled he replied, "Mea I love you."

Mea smiled, "I love you too."

They started to make out. After a while

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"We should get back." Mea said standing and straightening her clothes

Sam nodded as straightened his tie and shirt. They headed up hand in hand back to the residence.

CJ, Josh, Donna and Toby were at the residence

"Why are you guys here?" Mea asked

"We have to be." CJ replied

"Oh right we forgot." Sam replied

"Were you making out?" CJ asked

"We were talking and yeah." Mea replied

A few days passed the senior staff were able to go home.

Mea and Sam continued to spend time with each other.

Mea and Sam walked hand in hand into the communications bullpen

"I have to talk to my dad about the bill."

Sam nodded

"What's Bruno doing here?"

"You know him?" Sam asked

"Yeah."

"He is here to help with the election."

Mea nodded

Mallory walked up to Sam's office.

"Mea my dad is looking for you." Mallory told her

"Mal, can you tell me what it is about?"

"No," Mallory replied

Mea nodded, "Okay let's go Mal."

Mea knocked on Leo's door

"Yeah" Leo replied

"Hi Daddy"

"Hi Mal, Hi Mea."

"Mal says you're looking for me." Mea asked

"Yeah"

"What's up?" Mea asked

"Do you still want to work on the abuse bill?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Come again Leo?" Mea said

"You're on staff."

Mea smiled, "

"Mea, you're on senior staff. You start on Monday"

"Thanks Leo"

Mea and Mallory walked out of the office

Mea turned to Mallory she spoke, "Want to help me?"

"Yes,"

"What's going on with the figure skater?"

"He's a hockey player."

"Oh right."

"Things are good. I'm going to a game tonight."

Mea nodded.

"How's things with Sam?"

"Good. He's Sweet."

"He is"

Mea nodded

Mallory and Mea went out shopping. She called Sam and told him she would see him later.

Sam sat in his office going over files he didn't even hear Charlie come in.

"Sam?"

"Hi Charlie."

"The president wants to see you."

Sam nodded he walked to the Oval Office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Sam come on in."

"Sir?"

"Sam I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Yes Sir. Sir did I do something."

"No, Sam you do know your secret service name right?"

"Uh yeah it's Princeton."

"Sam I need your signature for a secret service agent."

"Okay."

"That was easy."

"I kninda figured you would." Sam said signing the paper

Jed nodded

"Sir. Do I come to you?"

"For what?"

"Asking for Mea's hand in marriage"

Sam swallowed as Jed stood up from his desk

He smiled. He patted Sam on the back," I was waiting for you to come to me."

"Sir?"

"Sam, I know how much you love Mea. Abbey and I figured you two would get married when we were still campaigning. Sam I'm happy to have you as a son in law. And you know your protection is going to upped. I don't have to say treat her right. I know you will."

"Yes Sir I will. The extra security doesn't matter I love Mea. The security has never bothered me."

"That's it Sam."

"Thank you Sir."

"Sam if you need time off let me know."

"Thank you Sir." Sam said shaking Jed's hand

Sam saw Josh he grabbed him, "Josh."

"Hey."

"I'm getting married."

"Wait you asked him?"

"Yeah. He said yes the meeting was for me to have protection cause I'm dating Mea. So I asked him."

"Sam it's about time." Josh said hugging his best friend

"Yeah." Sam replied as they walked down the hall, "Josh did you think Mea and I were going to marry during the campaign."

"Yeah we all did." Josh told him

Sam nodded

"You should talk to the first lady."

"Yeah." Sam said as he walked away from Josh

Josh shook his head and went to his office

Sam walked to the first Lady's office

"ma'am?"

"Sam I was wondering when you were coming by.

"Yeah"

"Jed called me he said you had something to tell me."

"Yeah. I asked for Mea's hand in marriage."

"Sam I was wondering when you were going to ask her. I thought you would have asked her during the campaign."

"You're the third person to say that."

Abbey laughed," Sam I know you will treat her right."

"Yeah"

"See you later Sam."

Sam nodded he walked in the bullpen to see CJ

"Mea is looking for you she is in The Roosevelt Room."

"CJ I'm asking her to marry me today its unexpected and well uh yeah.."

"About time Sam we all thought you already would have."

"Yeah. Is she working on the abuse bill?"

"Yes."

Sam nodded he went to his office he got the ring he had already bought for her. He wasn't nervous this time. He walked to The Roosevelt RoomCJ had walked back she was sitting with Mea talking Mea's back was towards the door Toby was about to speak to Sam when he realized what he was going to got down on one knee he spoke, "Amelia Bartlet will you marry me?"


End file.
